


【盾冬】关于“我可以”的正确解读

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 小甜饼/一发完/沙雕风mcu设定背景 沙雕 非常沙雕 OOC是我的微量贾尼鹰寡幻红提及（一两句）“我可以！”之究竟是挑衅还是表白。————————————————————————————
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	【盾冬】关于“我可以”的正确解读

美国队长发现，冬日战士最近有点郁郁寡欢。

破天荒的拒绝了金发大胸男子殷勤递过来的李子味冰激凌，冬日战士用脚踹上了门，把自己摔进了柔软的大床里。

他换了个更舒服的姿势卧着，掏出手机点开了推特——托尼给他注册的，因为美国队长自告奋勇的帮忙失败了。

他最近有点迷惑，他觉得这个世界可能真的发生了什么变化。

毕竟七十多年过去了，时代在进步，自己和史蒂夫这样的人可能不再是少数了，这样的现实他可以接受。

但……可这也太多了？

他皱着眉看着自己推特下滑不到尽头评论。

满眼的——“我可以！”。

冬兵直起身——他用右手握着手机，虽然解冻已经有了一段时间，但他还是不太能准确的控制好自己的力度，这已经是被他左手捏报废后的第四个新手机了。

他在相册翻找着自己训练的照片或视频。

上上上周发了一个指导娜塔莎大腿绞杀的视频。

她们说，“我可以。”

上上周发了之前出任务的手刹视频。

她们说，“我可以。”

上周发了自己狙击训练的照片。

为什么还是motherfuck的“我可以”？？？

虽然冬兵承认时代的确不一样了，但他觉得一夜之间冒出这么多变异人还是令人不可思议。

而且，必须得承认，他的胜负欲被激了起来。

说实话，发上去的视频都是他精心挑选的，那些动作哪怕是牛逼的冬日战士也会觉得有些些高难度的好吗？怎么会他妈的有那么多人会？冬日战士·前九头蛇首席杀手·现复仇者大厦里最凶悍的男子瘫在床上瘪着嘴生着闷气。

——————————————————————————————

“队长，你有没有觉得冬兵的推特最近更新的越来越勤？”娜塔莎从拳击台的围栏钻了出来，一边摘下厚厚的拳击手套，一边对着正在擦汗的美国队长说。

“嗯？是有点，不过我觉得这是好事，说明巴基在尽快的融入现在的环境，这对他来说是个好事，不是吗？”

“虽然是这样，但是你没发现他最近都在发一些奇奇怪怪的图？我是说，那种秀肌肉的？”

美国队长不自然的转了转脸。

哈，他当然知道，每一张他都偷偷摸摸的用小号点了赞评了论还下载了原图存在手机里。

他咳了两声，“这也没什么奇怪的，我看巴顿发的更多。”

“还有他最近训练的强度加的也太大了吧！每次训练完都要发个推特，就好像是，呃，在和谁比着练？”娜塔莎对美国队长的反驳翻了个白眼，她的确是觉得冬兵最近的行为有些反常，“你能懂我意思吧，这真的太奇怪了，他最近发的推特比和我说的话都要多。”

“Steve，你训练完了吗，我有点事找你。”

训练室的玻璃门被敲了敲，是冬兵。

“有事的话我一会再过来。”

“不，你来的刚好，我刚结束训练，什么事？”美国队长把正准备交给寇森的资料麻溜的放在了娜塔莎的手里，小跑着跟上了冬兵转身的步伐。

“我说，这个破烂地方还有直男吗？”娜塔莎无语的抱着怀里的一大摞资料对美国队长的背影竖了一个友善的国际通用手势。

————————————————————————————

“好了，就在这吧，你离我近点。”冬兵找了个光线充足的地方停了下来，他用左胳膊揽住了美国队长的脖子，打开了手机的前置相机。

美国队长伟光正的那张俊脸慢慢慢慢爬上两朵红晕。

他在冬兵的铁胳膊下一动不敢动。

的确也是一动不敢动。

等冬兵终于拍好了满意的合照松开他，他才敢问话，“Bucky，你是不是……想起来了什么？”虽然巴基暂时和自己回了复仇者大厦，但他还是没想起来自己是谁，尽管班纳博士说巴基恢复记忆的时间应该不远了，但在他真的自己想起来之前还是少问他之前的事情好。

冬日战士看着眼前小心翼翼的大个子，硬生生噎回去了那句快要说吐的谁他妈是巴基？

有求于人的时候，要温柔，他提醒自己。

“没什么，我觉得住在一起了，还是要多交流，拉进一下感情，对吧。”冬兵捋捋自己有点长的头发笑了笑，“那我先走了，我还有点事。”没等对面的人回话巴基就转身摁了下楼的电梯。

独一无二的金属胳膊，加上胳膊下面的美国物质文化遗产。

冬兵站在电梯里看着相框里的构图。

完美。

他倒要看看这次谁还能说我可以。

————————————————————————————

美国队长一下午都是晕晕乎乎的。

巴基和自己拍了照片，还对自己笑了，还笑的那么温柔。

口袋里手机传来的特别提醒音让他从满世界的粉红泡泡里回了过神——巴基发推特了。

“WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA，NICE DAY！”

［图片］

是今天下午和自己拍的合照。

美国队长觉得手上这部黑色的手机今天都格外的顺眼。

点进评论区，热度最高的评论是“我可以啊啊啊啊啊！”。

楼里的回复更加过分，全都是对他的巴基哥哥的无耻意淫！

他看了心里有点酸唧唧，没忍住也发了一条我可以，还比热评第一多了两个感叹号。

你们可以什么，我才是真的可以，美国队长想。

————————————————————————————

晚上吃饭的时候餐厅被低气压笼罩——低气压源在低头狠狠摁着手机。

冬日战士很生气。

他看着热评第一的“我可以啊啊啊啊啊！！！”陷入了沉思。

STUCKtilltheendoftheline。

这什么狗屁名字？

自己从没和别人拍过合照，那这个人的意思一定是他和美国队长拍了合照。但那个大个子天天像隔壁没断奶的小弟弟黏在自己屁股后面，根本不可能去和别人拍照好吗。

一番推理下来，冬日战士确定。

这个人不要脸的在他妈撒谎！

为了平息自己推特评论区日益激烈的“挑衅言论”，冬日战士决定亲自打假。

“fine，我吃饱了，Jar还在卧室等我更新新战甲，我先走了。”托尼实在忍受不住饭桌上要死的诡异氛围。他以最快速度从冬兵的椅子后迈过去却还是被那人抓住了衣角，“Tony，我有点事找你。

美国队长看着两人搭着背走进屋子的背影落寞的低下了头，巴基可从来没有什么事情瞒着过他。

娜塔莎和山姆无奈的对了下眼神，老天，谁来救救他们？

————————————————————————————————

“所以你想让我帮你查一下这个人住在哪？”

乖巧的坐在沙发上的冬日战士点点头。

“Jar，”托尼把手机递给了一直守在旁边的管家，“Jarvis会帮你，不过作为交换，你得告诉我为什么要找这个人。”

“成交。”

“所以，你的意思是，你认为“我可以”这句话？是挑衅……？”全美国最大的军火商，资产百亿的超级富豪托尼·斯塔克发誓，他上次惊掉下巴还是因为另外一个老冰棍问他推特怎么注册。

“Sir，查到了。”

托尼接过手机，屏幕上现实的信息让他生生咽下去了后半句想要给冬兵解释的话。

纽约市曼哈顿麦迪逊大……这他妈不就是自己的家？

十七楼？

只有幻视和队长住在十七楼。

而且幻视上个月就搬去苏格兰的什么地方和绯红女巫谈起了腻死人的恋爱。

答案是谁真是一目了然了。

“你确定你要知道是谁？”

——————————————————————————————

美国队长正坐在客厅的沙发上翻着他和巴基小时候的照片——七十多年前当然算小时候了。

他那会还没注射血清，没成现在这样的大块头，瘦的像根豆芽，还总是在皮鞋里塞报纸。

在那段频频被征兵处拒绝的时光里，是巴基一直陪着他，他帮自己打跑恃强凌弱的人，在休息日带来漂亮的姑娘和自己联谊——虽然他情愿去博览会时只有巴基陪着自己，他拍着自己的肩头说，“I'm with you till the end of the line.”

他不后悔打血清成为美国的战士，这是他的责任与梦想。

但失去巴基从不在他的计划之内。

不过现在都好了，他拿回了丢失的珍宝，巴基总有一天会想起他。

他合上相册，起身准备回房间睡觉，已经九点了，美国队长身体里一丝不苟的生物钟敬业的开始铃铃作响。

“队长。”

自己床上坐着的人惊的他相册都没拿住，一下掉在了地上。

“Bucky？你怎么在这，呃我是说，”美国队长此刻感谢平时洁癖的生活习惯，整齐的房间让他在喜欢的人面前稍微有点底气，“很晚了，还没睡觉吗？”

“你是不是对我有什么意见。”

“啊？？”

“你为什么给我评论‘我可以’？”

美国队长的脸现在可以直接混入鲜蔬区的那筐西红柿里。

“不……Bucky你听我解释……”他艰难的搅动着手，单薄的白T恤现在仿佛变成了自动发热的汗衫，“我…我…虽然这样说很唐突……但我的确从十六岁就开始喜欢你了…我…我在等你恢复记忆的那天…呃…我不是……”

“你他妈在说什么？我是问你，为什么总要挑衅我，你对我有什么不满吗？”

冬日战士不耐烦打断了这人真挚的告白，虽然他听着的确有那么点没来由的感动，不过解决正事才是关键。

“啊？！挑衅？我没有啊！？”

“那你为什么给我发你可以！”

“那不是说我喜欢你的意思吗！！！”美国队长的感叹号比冬日战士的还多两个。

“What the fuck？”

——————————————————————————————

认为美国队长在诓自己的冬日战士临时抓过来了一只猎鹰。

在山姆老师长达半小时的二十一世纪网络用语科普小课堂结束后。

冬日战士用金属臂挡住了脸。

妈的。

丢人。

他面无表情删着过去一个月发出去的各种奇奇怪怪的推特。

等等。刚才那个谁……是不是给自己……表白了？

他扭过头去看着坐在一旁悲愤的金发男子。

山姆早不知道什么时候就溜了。

“那个……对不起。”

他小心翼翼戳戳旁边那人丰满的肱二头肌。

“没什么Bucky，这不怪你，你不知道这句话的意思很正常，我也是前不久才明白——” “不是，我是说对不起，我到现在还什么都想不起来。”那双真挚的绿眼睛看着眼前的人。

“Bucky……”

美国队长抱住了他，“不用道歉，好吗。”

“I'm with you till the end of the line.”

“就像你之前陪着我一样，我会等着你全都想起来的那天。”

END


End file.
